


Nothing Left To Lose

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Set after HLV.  Sherlock leaves Molly a note and a gift before his exile.  It doesn't get the reaction he thought it would!





	Nothing Left To Lose

The minute that Molly walked into her flat, she saw it. The envelope was on the counter in her Kitchen, propped up by a small rectangular midnight blue velvet box. Molly’s heart skipped a beat as she dropped her bag and her coat on the floor and rushed over to pick up the envelope. She held it in her hand, a white envelope with just her name on it in Sherlock’s writing. She would recognise his scrawl anywhere. She hadn’t seen him or heard from him for over a week. She’d spoken to Mary who had told her everything, about the Magnussen case. Sherlock had killed him, murdered him and Molly hadn’t seen him since. She opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, again in Sherlock’s scrawl.

Dearest Molly

By the time you read this I will be on a plane heading for Eastern Europe and I won’t be coming back. I murdered someone, Molly, and this is my punishment. Mycroft gives me six months, but I’m guessing more like eight. 

Anyway the reason why I am writing this is that I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and for caring, even though I have done nothing to deserve it. You are a true friend and I couldn’t ask for better.

There is one more thing that I would like you to do for me and that is to forget me. I have bought you a gift and I want you to take the love in your heart for me and put it inside and leave it there. You deserve to be loved, Molly.

Yours ever

Sherlock

Molly read the letter several times, she had to keep wiping her face to stop the tears from splattering on to the paper. Eventually she put it back in the envelope and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white gold heart shaped locket with tiny bees engraved on the front. Molly stared at it for ages, she didn’t open the locket, she didn’t want her love for Sherlock going in there. She huffed to herself. It wasn’t his decision to make, it was hers and she had long ago decided that she belonged to him whether he was alive or dead. Molly closed the lid on the box and left it there on the counter.

She picked up her coat and bag, put them away and then went into the bathroom. She undressed and got under the shower and then it hit her, she wouldn’t see him again, hear his voice. She started to cry, her tears mixing with the warm water from the shower.

\-------------------------------------

“Well of course Moriarty isn’t alive! Don’t be stupid John.” Sherlock snapped at his friend. It was the fourth time Sherlock had said this to him and his patience was wearing thin. They were sat in the back of a black car. Mary was sat between them acting as a buffer.

“Well I thought you were dead but you weren’t!” retorted John. Mary put a hand on his arm. Sherlock sighed. 

“He was definitely dead and it was definitely him. Molly did the autopsy. I was there too. No doubt about it.”

“Then why is his face plastered all over the country?” shouted John. Mary winced. Her head was turning back and forth between the two and her neck was starting to hurt.

“There are several possibilities. But I think Mycroft knows more than he is letting on. After all, half an hour ago I was facing death in six months. Now I’m free as a bird, pardoned by the highest authority in the UK.” Sherlock spoke without thinking and realising, quickly turned to look out of the window. 

“What??” John exploded. 

“Umm. Forget I said that. Doesn’t matter now.” Mary poked Sherlock in the shoulder and he turned to her, she was glaring at him but a single tear tracked down her cheek. Sherlock nudged her back, a small smile on his face and then turned and looked back out of the window, appreciating even more the landscape of London.

“So what happens now?” John asked.

“Well I don’t know about you two but I’m going to see Molly. She should be at home now.” Sherlock grinned to himself, imagining her reaction to him coming back to her. 

“Yes you need to see Molly, she’ll be worried seeing Moriarty’s face plastered all over the place. She shouldn’t be on her own.”

“How many times….?” Groaned Sherlock. “Moriarty is dead, John. Dead, dead, dead. OK?” John huffed and Mary laughed at him.

\---------------------------------------------

In the end the Watsons decided to go home and Sherlock found himself at the door to Molly’s flat. He rang the bell briskly, a big grin on his face. Sherlock heard Molly’s footsteps and a pause as she looked through the peephole. Sherlock heard her sharp intake of breath.

“What do you want Sherlock?” Molly spoke through the door. Sherlock frowned. This hadn’t happened before.

“Can I come in?” He countered. He heard Molly huff and mutter under her breath.

“No, you can’t. I thought you were off to Eastern Europe?” Molly sounded resolute. 

“The British Government changed their mind after seeing Moriarty on the telly.”

“Sherlock, we both know that Moriarty is dead. I did the autopsy remember? You watched.”

“I need to speak with you Molly, please” Sherlock let a little whine into his voice. Molly wouldn’t be able to resist, he smirked.

“Sherlock?” Molly’s voice sounded breathless. Sherlock’s smirk grew into a satisfied grin.

“Yes Molly?” He let out a little sniff for good measure.

“Get lost!” She said in a hard voice, he heard her stomping away and slamming a door.  
\------------------

She couldn’t believe it, an hour ago she was breaking her heart thinking that she’d never see him again and now he’s at her front door cajoling her to let him in. Molly threw herself onto the bed. Well it wasn’t going to happen, pulling a trick like that! With that cheap fake locket! 

Molly was going over several ways to physically injure the great detective with various surgical implements when she heard it, the sound of a window in her Sitting Room being opened. She quietly got off the bed and crept into the Sitting Room. Surprise, surprise she thought. It was Sherlock. Molly switched the light on and grabbed her cat before Sherlock stood on his tail.  
Sherlock shut the window and then turned to her. Molly stood, one hand holding her cat to her, the other on her hip.

“What do you think you are doing, Sherlock Holmes?” She demanded. Sherlock started unbuttoning his coat.

“Breaking into your flat, obviously.” He murmured, glancing up at her before going back to the buttons on his coat. He took his coat off and flung it on a chair and then, watching Molly intently, he deliberately reached up and ruffled his hair. Molly swallowed heavily. Sherlock advanced towards her, reached out and took Toby from her. He stroked him gently on the ears and put him on the floor out of the way. He then reached out towards Molly. Molly stepped back.

“Sherlock?” She whispered. Sherlock stepped towards her and put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Molly held herself stiffly, her arms by her sides, her face averted from his. He stroked her back with his thumbs. Molly clamped her mouth shut to stop the moan coming from her lips but couldn’t do anything about the tremor that ran through her body. Sherlock suddenly bent his head and kissed the side of her neck. 

“Sherlock, stop it!” She cried and brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him away. Sherlock instantly released her and took a step back. He frowned at her.

“What’s up?” He muttered. His face looked slightly pink.

“What’s up? What the hell are you doing, Sherlock?” Molly put more space between Sherlock and herself.

“I was about to kiss you” He tilted his head to one side, gazing at her intently. “Is that not good?” He queried.

“That is so not good.” Molly retorted. Sherlock’s eyebrows shot up. “I think you should go, Sherlock”.

“But I just got here, took me ages to break in. Besides I need to talk to you, Molly.” He turned and dropped onto the sofa putting his feet on her coffee table. He looked up at her, his blue-green eyes searing into her. “Would I like a cup of tea? Yes please.” Molly stared at him incredulously before going into the Kitchen and putting the kettle on. She was about to put some teabags in the teapot when she changed her mind and reaching up to a cupboard took down some out of date chamomile tea. She plopped a teabag into a mug and filled it with the hot water, adding some sugar and a hint of milk. Disgusting.

She plonked it down on the coffee table next to Sherlock’s feet uncaring when it sploshed over his shoes. Then she went and sat in the chair next to the sofa and put the TV on. Sherlock reached over and picked up his tea, took a sip and promptly spat it back into the cup. Molly smiled to herself, watching him from the corner of her eye.

“What is this, it’s diabolical” exclaimed Sherlock getting up and tipping it down the sink. He took out a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some water.

“Tea.” Snapped Molly.

Sherlock frowned. Somehow this wasn’t going quite as planned. He went over to Molly’s chair, picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Molly glared at him and opened her mouth to speak. 

“Didn’t you get my note?” Sherlock cut in before Molly could say anything. He knew the answer, she couldn’t have missed it.

“Yes, I got your note, Sherlock. Saying you were going away and would be dead in six, sorry, eight months and yet here you are, large as life and breaking into my flat. Makes it a bit difficult to ‘forget you’ though doesn’t it?” Molly said sarcastically. Sherlock’s face darkened.

“And the locket? Did you open the locket?” He’d sat himself on the arm of her chair, looming over her. He wanted to reach out and touch her…….

Suddenly Molly heaved herself up off the chair and went into the Kitchen, opened a drawer and took out the midnight blue box. She snapped the lid of the box open and lifted out the locket.

“You mean this?” She queried. Sherlock stood in the middle of the room and nodded at her. He was watching her carefully. “What is this? Some sort of joke?” 

Sherlock cleared his throat. What was she talking about? “It’s a token of my affection for you.”

“Affection?” Molly’s voice sounded shrill. “So you were going away, never going to come back and you thought you would show your ‘affection’ by leaving me a note telling me what I should do and how I should feel. ‘Put your love for me in this locket and put it away’. Well you can have it back because I don’t want your crummy locket.” She threw the locket towards him and he caught it in his hand.   
He looked down at the locket, she’d thrown it away…. He turned away from her, picking up his coat and putting it on. He pulled the collar up, the more to hide his face, and placed the locket in his coat pocket. He moved towards the door.

“Sherlock?” Molly’s voice was hesitant and fearful. Sherlock stopped, he still had his back to her. 

“It’s my heart. I was giving you my heart. If you had opened the locket, you would have realised.” Sherlock spoke gruffly. “I wanted you to have it, to keep it safe. Where I was going I didn’t need it. Why didn’t you open the locket, Molly?”

She was suddenly behind him, her hands sliding round his waist, she rested her head against his back.

“You wanted me to forget you, I couldn’t do that. I didn’t want my love for you to leave me. I’ll never stop loving you Sherlock so stop trying to make me.” Sherlock gently took her hands away from him and turned to face her, he held her close to him.

“I couldn’t come to see you before I left, because I wouldn’t want to leave and then they’d have to drag me away from you. So I wrote that note and left the locket so that you’d know how much you meant to me.” Molly pulled back from him.

“By telling me to forget you? Sherlock you’re not making sense.”

“I was letting you know that it is ok to love someone else”

Molly snuggled in closer to Sherlock. “But I don’t want anybody else.” She put her hand in his pocket and pulled out the locket. She opened it, pulling back so they could both see it. Inside was the words ‘I’ll always love you’. Molly sniffed and wiped her eyes. Sherlock pulled her back against him.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sherlock whispered. “I’m just no good at talking about ‘feelings’.” Molly shook her head and smiled up at him.

“Ok. Simple question, you can just nod the answer. Do you love me?” Molly held her breath. Sherlock smiled, then wiped a tear from her cheek. He nodded. Molly reached up to bring his face down to hers.

“You said something earlier about kissing me?”


End file.
